The Light Warriors
by pokemon891000
Summary: Four Brave warriors battle across the land
1. Chapter 1

Get ready for the Story of The Light Warriors!

Disclaimer everything is owned by Nintendo, Square Enix, and Sega

-x-

In the sacred realm there is a power. This power is called the the Triforce. It is said that only the pure of heart can obtain the Triforce. Of course sometimes evil prevails.

"Finally the Triforce is mine. Now all I have to do is touch it."

As he touched the Triforce broke off into three parts. The Triforce of power went into him. The Triforce of wisdom went into the land of domren. The third and final piece went farther into the sacred realm. Seeing the chance to get it he ran after it. It went into a cube of light.

"What the hell is this?" The cube flashed and out came four warriors. A Black Mage, a White Mage, a Kung Fu Master, And a Warrior.

"Damn it! Now how am I supposed to gain ultimate power." His quick mind thought of a plan. Satisfied with this he left. Before he left he left behind a time portal so he could get the piece of Triforce.

The four warriors fell into the time portal where they would awaken...

_**7 Months later**_

"What happened?" said Epic. Epic raised his head to look around.

"Where are we?" said Chan. Chan slowly started to get up. He looked around to see where they were.

"Looks like we're in the Mushroom Forest. Are they still asleep?"

Epic just nodded his head. Chan went straight up to Drew.

"Wake up you lazy pig. Your worse then Epic."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Exclaimed Drew.

Drew looked around the forest clearing. He noticed something was wrong. Where was Drake?

"Where's Drake?"

"How should we know."

"Over here guys." said Drake.

-x-

That's the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Drake: Can I do the disclaimer?

Epic: No let me do it!

Me: Everybody just shut up! I'm doing it!

Drew: Fine. However you won't get to see my kitty face.

Me *Makes Drew do his kitty face*

Drew: =3

Chan: All is owned by Nintendo, Square Enix, Sega, Capcom, And Me

"What is it Drake?" said Epic.

"I found a Black Gauntlet."

"What's a Black Gauntlet?" asked Drew.

"It's like a glove. It'll allow me to cast awesome spells."

"Cool." said Drew.

*sssssssssssssssssssssssss*

"Did you hear that?" asked Epic.

They all turned around to see what the noise was. What they saw was a green creature. It looked nothing like they had ever seen. It had what appeared to be two legs. One in the back and one in the front. It's eyes were black like the night. It started to flash then...BOOM! All four of them blasted away to a different part of the land. Drake flew to the north. Drew flew to the south. Epic flew to the east. Chan flew to the west.

When Epic woke up he found that he was in a glass tube.

"Where am I."

"Your in my laboratory." said a robot with a grin.

"Who are you?" asked Epic.

"My name is Plug Man. I was created by Dr. Light. I used to work for the humans until Dr. Wily told me that they didn't care about me any more. That was the saddest day of my life. So I stopped working for humans, and dedicated my life to destroying that pest Mega Man." said Plug Man.

"Blah, blah, blah I didn't ask for you life story just who you are."

"Your just like Mega Man. Never caring how we feel. Well we'll just see if you like death more then caring." said Plug Man.

"You talk a lot are you a teacher?" asked Epic.

"Just shut the hell up"

Plug Man walked up to the machine that was in the middle of the room. He banged his hand on the button.

Thanks for reading please review or Plug Man might talk to you about his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me:Welcome back now as you know we ended off with Epic, but we're going to go to Drew's story now**_

"Where... I'm I?" asked Drew.

"You're on... MY SHIP!"

"Ow!" Drew opened his eyes to see that he was on a ship. In front of him was a girl probably by the age of 16. Drew felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her.

"Hi, my name is Drew." said Drew

"Did I ask your name? No, I didn't. Now why are you on my ship?"

"I just landed here. It's not my fault."

"Whatever, just leave when we get to shore. Oh and while your on my ship you will call me Miss Tetra. Do you understand me?" said Tetra.

"Yes, I understand you completely." She looked at him with a expression of confusion. Then a pirate with blond hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Miss Tetra we will be docking at Windfall in 25 minutes."

"Thank you Michael. Oh, will you tell Anthony to come here." said Tetra with a grin.

"Of course." Michael then walked below deck. When he came back up he had a tall, dirty blond haired pirate. Drew assumed it was Anthony.

"Can I help you Miss Tetra?" asked Anthony.

"Yes, I need you to show Drew around and give him a job to do. He will be staying with us for a while."

Tetra walked away satisfied with her work here. So Anthony showed Drew around.

"This is the kitchen." Inside was four pirates with big muscles.

They walked by all the places until they stopped below deck.

"Now that that is done you will have to get a job. You will clean all the bathrooms every Tuesday. Oh, and have this."

_**You got the journal.**_

"Miss Tetra insists that all new pirates have a journal."

_**This is a POV of Drew.**_

**June 23, 2011**

Some pirate gave me this journal. I think his name was Anthony? Whatever. It must be to keep me sane.

**June 24, 2011**

Cleaning the bathroom today was killer. A pirate named Michael helped me out though.

**June 26, 2011**

I heard the other pirates talking about some hero or something.

**June 27, 2011**

Miss Tetra announced that a old friend was returning. Is this the hero?

**July 1, 2011**

I asked Anthony who the old friend was. He just stared at me and said "Link."

**July 3, 2011**

Two more pages in this Journal. Two more days till Link comes...

**July 4, 2011**

Miss Tetra looks really excited for this Link to come

**July 5, 2011**

I had a nightmare last night of Link killing Epic...

_**POV end.**_

Drew looked up from the Journal thinking "What is Link like." His mind gave him a horrible image of Drake, Epic, and Chan's bodies lying on the floor with a demon standing over them. He had a knife in his hands. Drew shook his head. "I must not think like that." He said to himself. He got up from his bed and looked at the clock. "9:00! I slept in." He rushed to his dresser got out his clothes and got dressed.

When he got to the deck he saw four bird people holding a boy in green clothes. They landed right in front of Miss Tetra. "Thanks Medli." Link winked at one of the bird people. "Welcome back Link." said Miss Tetra.

"Glad to be back Tetra." said Link.

I looked over by Link confused. "Did he just call Miss Tetra by her first name only?" I thought to myself.

_**Me:Ok that was the end of chapter 3 please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me:Welcome back for more.**_

"Where am I."

Drake woke up to see that he was in a hospital wing of some kind with a short Italian doctor looking over him.

"This is the Smash Mansion Hospital wing." said the doctor.

Drake looked around. He saw four people in the beds next to him. One was also Italian with a green cap that had a L on it. Another looked like a fox but he wore space clothes. The last person wore a dress that was pink with blond hair.

"Smash... Mansion?" asked Drake.

"Smash Mansion is the resting place of the smashers."

"Smashers?"

"Since you seem to know nothing about this I'll tell you everything I know." "My name is Doctor Mario. I'm the Doctor of this place. In Smash Mansion we have things called "Brawls". That is when four smashers battle for the title "Face of Nintendo". The leader of these tournaments is called Master Hand."

Drake looked confused but nodded his head any way.

"So what's your name?" asked Doctor Mario.

"Drake."

As Drake said this a huge explosion was heard from outside.

"What the hell was that?" asked the fox man.

Dr. Mario and Drake went outside. When he got there he saw Sonic fighting a robot. Sonic ran around the robot but the robot grabbed him by the neck a held him in the air chocking him slightly.

"Sonic, you better take that back."

"Heck no I'm just getting started."

The robot threw Sonic across the field.

"Your too slow!" said Sonic.

Sonic got up from the ground and grabbed a beam sword. He ran around the robot twice and slashed his arm off.

"Take that." said Sonic.

The robot walked over to his arm and reattached it to his body. As he got ready to fight a huge hand appeared.

"Stop this madness." said the huge hand.

"Yes, Master hand."

"Good."

Master then looked over at Drake and asked him if he would like to join the tournament.

"Um I don't know," said Drake.

"Good, I'll put you in the tourney immediately."

Drake sighed he knew what he was getting into. He had heard of these kinds of tournaments. They had lots of risk like dieing, getting mauled, and getting hurt badly.

"Master hand is it? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Drake.

Without waiting for a answer he walked back into the mansion.

_**Well thanks for waiting hoped you liked it**_


End file.
